


Kosinta

by librarytraveller



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minihaaste, Modern AU, Mähtinen, Määttä on panomies, Parisuhdekeskustelu, Tender Sex, Yrjö Lahtinen on jahkaaja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarytraveller/pseuds/librarytraveller
Summary: Lahtinen haluaisi kosia Määttää, mutta ei uskalla. Onneksi Määttä osaa ottaa asian puheeksi.
Relationships: Yrjö Lahtinen/Määttä
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Kosinta

**Author's Note:**

> Ajatuksissani ei oo paljoa muuta kuin tää söpö Mähtinen Modern AU. Nää hahmot elää päässäni ihan omaa elämää. Tässä tällainen nautiskelevan romanttinen kosinta siihen sopien.  
> Kirjoitin tän Discordin minificcihaasteeseen, mutta tää vähän venähti. Käytin sanoja: sormus, psykologia, teeskennellä, tulevaisuus ja jättiläinen.

”Yrjö?”

Lahtinen ynähti, katse edelleen kirjassa. Hän luki nykyään iltaisin johtamisoppaita töitään varten, täynnä psykologian ja markkinoinnin sanastoa, joihin Määttä ei jaksanut keskittyä.

”Vaan minä sitä mietin, että kyllä minä sinun kanssas menisin naimisiin. Jos sattusit kysäseen. Öitä.” Määttä nojautui suikkaamaan suukon toisen poskelle ja kaivautui peittonsa alle.

Lahtinen hymähti vastaukseksi. Hän alkoi kääntämään sivua, kun toisen sanat vihdoin upposivat tajuntaan. Lahtinen tunsi suunsa kuivuvan.

”Miten sää tiesit?” Hän kähähti ja kelasi päässään kuumeisesti minne olisi jättänyt sormusrasian esille. Lahtinen ei keksinyt milloin olisi ollut huolimaton, tälläkin hetkellä rasia oli syvällä läppärilaukun pohjalla.

”Aattelin vaan sannoo.”

Lahtinen kääntyi toiseen päin. Makuuhuoneessa tuntui olevan yhtäkkiä kauhean lämmin.

”Älä yhtään viitti, aattelit vaan. Nyt kerrot, kauan sää oot tienny?” Hän tajusi elehtivänsä kirja kädessä ja laski sen yöpöydälle. 

Määttä huokaisi ja avasi silmänsä. ”Sinä käyttäydyit oudosti sillon ku oltiin syömässä siellä kivassa paikkaa. Ja sillon kerran sinä halusit lähteä käveleen sinne järven rantaan, koska oli kiva sää ja et marissut kertaakaan. Niin, ja siellä Näsinneulassa, sinä et oo koskaan ollut yhtä helpottunut, että törmättiin Riitaojaan.” Määttä luetteli kulmat vähän kurtussa.

Lahtinen nielaisi ja laski päässään. ”Siis sää oot tienny kolme viikkoo tästä ja vaan antanut mun kärvistellä? Mikä sua vaivaa, nautitsää tästä?”

Määttä oli hetken hiljaa ja harkitsi, että vastaisi myöntävästi. Tähän aikaan vuorokaudesta Lahtisen vähäinen huumorintaju itseään kohtaan alkoi kuitenkin olla lopussa, joten hän päätyi pehmeämpään vastaukseen. ”Vaan minä aattelin, että sinulle ois tärkiää päästä kysymään.”

Lahtinen avasi suunsa ja sulki sen muutamaan otteeseen. Määttä seurasi miten toinen punehtui viehättävästi ja tunsi suurta hellyyttä poikaystäväänsä kohtaan. Jos olisi viitsinyt nousta peiton lämmöstä, hän olisi vetänyt toisen suudelmaan.

Lahtinen yritti kasata itseään. Viime viikkojen hermoilut ja kurkkuun juuttuneet sanat pyörivät päässä loputtomana virtana. Ei hän varsinaisesti ollut epäillyt, etteikö Määttä vastaisi myöntävästi, mutta asiasta ei ollut myöskään ollut suoraa puhetta aiemmin. Mikä oli tietysti tyhmää, mutta hän ei kyennyt avaamaan suuta aiheesta ja Määttä taas ei aloittanut sitäkään keskustelua. Paitsi nyt ilmeisesti oli aloittanut.

”Oot sää tosissas?” Lahtinen kysyi, vaikka tiesi vastauksen. Määttä ei käyttänyt sanojaan turhaan.

”Olen, tietenkin. Minä rakastan sinnuu. Mutta ei siinä oo mikkään kiire.” Määttä katsoi Lahtista silmiin puhuessaan. Lahtinen kuuli sydämensä jyskytyksen ja epäili sanovansa kohta jotain tyhmää äkkipikaiseen tapaansa.

Estääkseen itseään möläyttämästä mitään, hän turvautui vakioratkaisuunsa: kumartui suutelemaan Määttää. Määttä asemoi itseään peiton alla parempaan kulmaan ja vastasi suudelmaan. Lahtinen siirsi itseään lähemmäs ja ujutti kätensä peiton alle Määtän rinnalle. Hän painautui toiseen kiinni Määtän henkäistessä suudelmaan ja siirsi kätensä rinnalta mahalle.

Määttä tarttuikin yllättäen Lahtisen ranteeseen ja pysäytti toisen liikkeen. Lahtinen kohottautui hämmentyneenä pois suudelmasta. Määttä katsoi häntä kulmat määrätietoisessa asennossa.

”Yrjö. Jutellaan siitä.”

Lahtinen tunsi punastuvansa jälleen. Määttä tuntui lukevan hänen ajatuksiaan ja oli vaikea teeskennellä, ettei hän ymmärtänyt mitä toinen tarkoitti. Hän käänsi itsensä kyljelleen Määtän viereen. Määttä sovitti hänen kättään peittonsa alla omaan käteensä.

Lahtisen kohotettua päänsä kätensä varaan, Määttä jatkoi. ”No, kerro mitä sinä oot miettiny. Etkä sano, ettet mittään, koska sinun pää käy kyllä koko ajan.”

Lahtinen huokaisi. “No siis. Tiiät sää ku siinä on se yks kultaseppä, ku meen töihin. Mää oon nyt kävellyt siitä puol vuotta ohi ja aina siinä on se mainos, jossa on se miespari. Ja sit ku se Lehto möläytti sen oman kosintansa sillon, niin seuraavana maanantaina mää sit mielenhäiriössä kävelin sisään ja ostin sormukset. En mää ees tiijä onko se oikeen kokonen ja mitä sää aattelet, mut mää sit vaan menin ja ostin. Sormukset.”

Määttä näytti huvittuneelta. “Siis kaksi kuukautta sitten?” Lahtinen oli sulkenut silmänsä ja nyökkäsi nolona. “Mutta tuohan on jokin saavutus, kaksi kuukautta etkä oo kertaakaan marissut.”

“Älä viitti, mää oon kaks kuukautta siirrellyt sitä rasiaa maanisesti toimiston ja kodin väliä. Lupasivat puolen vuoden vaihto- ja palautusajan ja oon pyörinyt siinä ovella kerran viikossa miettimässä asiaa.”

“No ei niitä palauttaa tarvi.”

“No jos se on väärän kokonen.”

“Vaan mistäpä minä tietäsin, ku et sinä saa kysyttyä.” Määttä veti Lahtisen käden peiton alta huulilleen. Lahtisen teki hetken mieli heittää takaisin jotain sarkastista, mutta toisen hellä ilme pysäytti ilkeän kommentin muodostumisen. Hän huokaisi uudestaan.

“No en saakaan. Emmää tiiä miksen. Emmää oikeesti aatellut, et naimisiin pitäs mennä. Se nyt on ihan vanhentunut instituutio eikä me mihinkään kirkkoonkaan kuuluta. Mut mää vaan jäin miettiin, et ehkä se ois sun kanssa sitte kuitenki, no, kivaa. Tai siis,” Lahtinen keskeytti itsensä. Sanat tuntuivat liian latteilta ja riittämättömiltä kuvailemaan hänen tunteitaan viime kuukausilta. Määttä silitteli hänen kättään ja katsoi odottavasti.

“Mää vaan. Haluun olla sun kaa. Ja, no, jos me nyt sit katotaan sitä kämppääki, jopa muualta, niin samahan se ois. Tai et, emmää tiiä. Alko tuntuun siltä, et on vähempi syitä olla menemättä naimisiin ku mennä. Ja se nyt on toisaalta ihan paska syy mut mää oon vaan aatellut, et kai sen vois tehä. Sun kanssa. Emmää muuten.” Selitys tuntui ontuvalta ja Lahtista hävetti oma kyvyttömyytensä puhua. Määttä katseli häntä kuitenkin koko ajan miettivänä eikä hellittänyt otettaan.

“Mää rakastan sua. Sori ku mää oon tämmönen, no, saatanallinen jahkaaja.” Lahtinen lopetti ponnettomasti.

Määttä huokaisi. “Minäki sinnuu. Ja höpö höpö. Tuu tänne.” Määttä nosti peiton reunaa. Lahtinen kiehnäsi itsensä lähemmäs ja Määttä ohjasi heidän nenänsä vastakkain. “Senkus jahkailet, eipä minulla oo mihkään kiire. Ja ei mua haittais mennä kihloihin. Voiaan kattella sitten myöhemmin sitä seuraavaa vaihetta.”

Määttä veti heitä lähemmäs toisiaan ja painoi tunnustelevasti suunsa toisen suulle. Lahtinen vastasi suudelmaan ja päästi toisen vetämään itseään vielä lähemmäksi.

Määtän syleilyssä oli lämmin olla. Viime viikkojen epävarmuus suli jokaisella suukolla kauemmas ja Määtän tunnusteleva käsi paljaalla selällä vei Lahtisen huomion muista stressinkohteista. Hetken päästä Määttä keikautti itsensä Lahtisen päälle ja nytkäytti lantiotaan merkitsevästi.

”Halluutko?”

Lahtinen naurahti ja pyöräytti silmiään. ”Mää luulin et sää halusit nukkua.”

”Vaan ehkä minua vähän herättelee tuollainen puhe sitoutumisesta.” Määttä kohotti kulmiaan ja hautasi kasvonsa Lahtisen kaulaa vasten, näykkäisi vähän.

Määtän tapa sanoa vähän mutta asiaa sai Lahtisen aina hämilleen. Hän henkäisi ja siirsi oman kätensä Määtän hiuksiin. ”Tietenki haluun. Sinua. Joka kerta.” Ehkä hän saisi sen kosinnankin sanottua ääneen vielä, jos se sai Määtän käymään kuumana.

\--

Määtän herätyskello soi tuttuun tapaan kuudelta. Määttä venytteli sammuttamaan kellon ja kääntyi suukottamaan Lahtista hereille. Lahtinen ynähteli vastentahtoisesti unen rajamailta, mutta pyristeli itsensä istumaan Määtän hellän maanittelun tuloksena.

”Pistän kahvin tippuun. Ja meen suihkuun. Elä nukaha uuestaan.” Määttä suukotti toista vielä kerran ja pörrötti tämän hiuksia.

Määtän mentyä Lahtinen vastusti kiusausta asettua takaisin makuulle. Yhtäkkiä muistikuvat eilisillan keskustelusta jysähtivät päähän ja Lahtinen heräsi kunnolla. He olivat ihan aikuisten oikeasti keskustelleet kosinnasta ja tulevaisuudesta. Määttä sanoisi kyllä, hänen pitäisi vain kysyä.

Lahtinen oli kaksi kuukautta suunnitellut täydellistä hetkeä, jota sitten muistella. Eikä ollut kertaakaan kyennyt avaamaan suutaan, varsinainen järjenjättiläinen. Nyt hän ehkä kykenisi ja sillä ympäristöllä ei olisi mitään merkitystä. Lahtinen antoi katseensa kiertää makuuhuoneessa ja heidän yhteisissä tavaroissaan. Tätä turvallisemmaksi hän ei voisi oloaan tuntea tässä naurettavassa tilanteessa.

”Vitut. Antaa mennä vaan”, hän mumisi itselleen ja nousi kaivamaan sormusrasian läppärilaukusta. Hän istui takaisin sängylle ja avasi rasian, varmisti vielä kerran identtisten mutta vähän erikokoisten sormusten järjestyksen. Hän yritti kuulostella suihkun ääniä ja asettui sängyltä lattialle, kun kuuli kylpyhuoneen oven käyvän.

Lahtisella ei ollut koskaan ollut yhtä hölmö olo. Siinä hän sitten oli, toisella polvellaan makuuhuoneen lattialla ja piti sitä typerää sormusrasiaa avoinna kädessään. Hän ei ollut edes harjannut hampaitaan sille aamulle. Ja Määttä seisoi hänen edessään pelkkä pyyhe lantiollaan ja katsoi häntä odottavasti. Sanat vain juuttuivat kurkkuun ja Lahtinen aukoi suutaan uudestaan kuin kala kuivalla maalla.

Hetken pitkittyessä, Määttä avasi suunsa. ”Yrjö, ei sun tar –”

”Pää kii.” Lahtista hävetti vähän lisää oma äksyilynsä, mutta Määtän pehmeä sävy ärsytti. Ei hän jumalauta ollut näin säälittävä.

”Onni. Mää rakastan sua. Tee musta vielä vähän sekopäisempi onnesta ja susta ja mee mun kaa naimisiin. Tai ensin kihloihin, katotaan sitä naimista sitten. Siis naimisiinmenoa. Häitä. Saatana.” Puhe purkautui pätkissä ja kaikki valmiiksi mietityt hellät lauseet unohtuivat. ”Mää haluan sun kanssa tulevaisuuden. Ihan vittu kaiken. Jos sää vaan huolit mut vaikken mää osaa näköjään enää puhua tai kykene mihinkään järkevään. Enkä pysty tätäkään hoitamaan ilman kiroilua. Helvetti.”

Lahtisen puhuessa Määttä oli kallistanut päätään ja alkanut hymyillä hänelle. Viimeisen kirosanan jälkeen Määttä kuroi etäisyyden heidän väliltään umpeen.

”Joo.” Määttä laski itsensä Lahtisen eteen polvilleen ja kaappasi tämän halaukseen.

Lahtinen yritti vastustella ja sopertaa jotain sormuksen otosta, mutta Määttä esti kaikki vastalauseet suutelemalla häntä määrätietoisesti ja ohjaamalla Lahtisen selälleen lattialle. Määtän kädet tunnustelivat Lahtisen kylkiä ja Lahtinen yritti pysyä perässä Määtän huulien edetessä hänen kaulaltaan rinnalle ja vatsalle.

”Minä rakastan sinnuu. Niin paljon.” Määtän sanat kuulostivat enemmän huokaukselta kuin kuiskaukselta.

Lahtinen ei ollut ihan varma missä vaiheessa Määttä oli onnistunut ujuttamaan häneltä vähät vaatteensa pois päältä saati kaivamaan yöpöydän laatikosta liukuvoiteen. Hän ei kyennyt muodostamaan enää ylimääräisiä sanoja siinä lattialla maatessaan ja Määtän työstäessä häntä auki. Määttä koski häntä koko ajan, painoi suudelmia reisille ja vatsalle ja kuiskaili, miten paljon rakasti tätä. Kosinta oli onnistunut ja Lahtinen puristi hämillään rasiaa edelleen kädessään.

Määtän vedettyä sormensa pois Lahtisen sisältä ja siirtyessä parempaan asentoon, Lahtinen sai järkensä toimimaan. ”Oota. Nyt ootat.” Määttä pyyhki sormiaan pyyhkeeseensä ja vilkaisi Lahtista yllättyneenä. ”Mää en just kärsiny tota kaikkea ja ahistunut ja tullu melkein hulluksi viime viikkoina ja nyt sää et ees ota sitä sormusta.”

Määttä katsoi häntä odottavasti. Lahtinen tunsi olonsa taas hölmöksi, hän makasi lattialla ja toinen oli hänen jalkojensa välissä valmiina työntymään sisään, mutta Lahtinen halusi hoitaa kosinnan oikein loppuun asti.

Lahtinen poimi toisen sormuksen rasiasta ja Määtän ojennettua vasemman kätensä, työnsi sen nimettömään. Kädet vapisivat ja Lahtinen katsoi lumoutuneena, kun Määttä kurotti toista sormusta rasiasta. Sanomatta sanaakaan Määttä pujotti sen Lahtisen vasempaan nimettömään ja painoi tämän rystyset huuliaan vasten.

”Minä rakastan sinnuu,” Määttä toisti. Hän kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi ja Lahtinen kykeni vain nyökkäämään. Määttä piti Lahtisen vasenta kättä edelleen suutaan vasten samalla kun ohjasi itsensä tämän sisään. Lahtinen huomasi huohottavansa ja päässä tuntui keinuvan vähän.

Määttä nojautui lähemmäksi ja puristi Lahtisen kättä tiukasti. Määttä liikkui tasaisesti hänen sisällään ja juuri oikeassa kulmassa. Lahtinen tunsi, miten orgasmi lähestyi mutta joka työnnöllä myös itku tuntui lähestyvän. Kaikki tuntui vain hyvältä ja liian paljolta kerralla, Määttä oli hänen päällään ja sisällään, Määttä mumisi edelleen tasaisesti rakkaudentunnustuksia hänen vasenta kättään vasten ja Lahtisen kapasiteetti tunteiden käsittelyssä alkoi tulla vastaan.

Ensimmäinen nyyhkäisy pääsi suusta samaan aikaan kun Määttä siirsi vihdoin kätensä Lahtisen kalulle. Määttä katsahti Lahtiseen kysyvästi ja pysäytti kaiken liikkeensä. Lahtinen nyökkäsi takaisin ja liikautti omaa lantiotaan kehottaen Määttää jatkamaan. Määttä jatkoi liikkumistaan ja venytti itseään painamaan suukkoja Lahtisen poskelle.

”Mää rakastan sua,” Lahtinen sopersi ja piteli Määtän kasvoja käsissään. Määttä nyökkäsi hänelle takaisin ja huohotti yrittäessään löytää juuri oikeaa rytmiä heidän molempien tyydyttämiseen. Lahtinen näytti kadottaneen itsensä nautintoonsa ja Määttä rakasti sitä ilmettä. Lahtisen huokailut vaihtuvat välillä nyyhkäyksiksi ja Määttä tunsi rinnassaan ylitsepursuavaa rakkautta toista kohtaan.

”Mää –”

”Hyvä. Joo.” Määttä suuteli Lahtista ahneesti ja kiihdytti tahtiaan. Pian hän tunsi Lahtisen laukeavan käteensä. Lahtisen orgasmi hänen ympärillään riitti tuomaan Määtän rajan yli. He huohottivat yhdessä lattialla ja Lahtinen silitteli Määtän selkää.

Hengityksen tasaannuttua Määttä haparoi Lahtisen vasenta kättä omaansa ja veti sen vasten huuliaan. ”Rakastan sinnuu.”

Lahtinen katsoi Määttään ja käänsi heidän käsiään niin, että molempien sormukset olivat näkyvissä. Aiempi tunnekuohu tuntui väistyneen orgasmin myötä ja olo oli lähinnä raukea. Hän veti vuorostaan Määtän käden lähemmäs ja suukotti sitä.

”Määki sua. Mut me voitas joskus panna sängyssäki, täsä lattialla on vähän kylmä.”

Määttä naurahti ja siirtyi varovasti pois Lahtisen päältä. ”Vaan olipas sitten hyvä, ettet saanut kosittua siellä kävelyretkellä, siellä rannalla ois vasta ollutki kylymä.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oon tumblrissa myös librarytraveller, saa tulla moikkaamaan. Kommentit on aina arvostettuja! <3


End file.
